disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thediamondtree/Movie Crossover-Y Road, The Game
Movie Crossover-y Road is an idea made Thediamondtree, it was revealed on Febuary. Worlds after release *Harry Potter series *Night at The Museum *Ice Age *Despicable Me *The Wizard of Oz Upcoming Worlds *The Emoji Movie *The Dark Crystal *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Lego Movie Prize Machine Harry Potter Classic: *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Draco Malfoy *Neville Longbottom *Dudley Dursley *Viktor Krum Rare: *Hagrid (Shakes the Ground.) *Scabbers (Crawls instead of hopping.) *Hedwig (Likes to fly.) *Argus Filch (Carries around a lantern with him.) Epic: *Lord Voldemort (Cast some dangerous spells.) *Minerva McGonagall (Transform into a Cat.) *Nearly Headless Nick (Float around and nearly detach your head.) Secret: *Ginny Weasley: Find her as Ron Weasley. *Professor Quirell: Complete the "Griffindor House" Character set. (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Hedwig, Minerva McGonagall, Nearly Headless Nick) (Take off your turban.) *Vernon Dursley: Find him as Harry Potter. *Petunia Dursley: Find her as Dudley Dursley. *Majorie Dursley: Complete the "Dursleys and Others" Character set. (Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley) (Becomes big and floats.) *Fang: Find him as Hagrid. *Tom Riddle: Find his book ten times while as Harry Potter. *Severus Snape: Hop 100 times in a Session as Draco Malfoy. *Bloody Baron: Get a score of 100 as Nearly Headless Nick. (Strolls around.) *The Basilisk: Complete Daily Missions. (Slithers around the place.) *Firenze: Complete Daily Missions. *Fawkes: Complete Daily Missions. (Die and become reborn from the ashes.) *Norbert: Complete Daily Missions. (He breathes fire!) Weekend Challenges: #1: Hogwarts Challenge: *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Gilderoy Lockhart (Rare) (Gifted with Memory Charms.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Albus Dumbledore (Enchanted) (Pickup 10 V.I.Coins per day.) Unreleased: *Colin Creevey *Moaning Myrtle *The Sorting Hat *Young Snape *Young Hagrid *Crabbe *Goyle *Cat Hermione *Lucius Malfoy *Dobby *Aragog *Justin Fletchley *Mr. Olivander *Griphook *William Weasley *Fleur Delacour *Dennis Creevey *Bellatrix Lestrange *Luna Lovegood *Xeno Lovegood *Lavender Brown *Mandrake *The Golden Snitch Night at The Museum Classic: *Larry Daley *Nic Daley *Erica Daley *Cecil Fredericks *Jedediah *Octavius *Teddy Roosevelt *Laaa Rare: *Sacagawea (Teddy has a keen interest in you.) *Dexter (He likes to shake Larry's keys.) *Attila the Hun (The Huns are watching you.) Epic: *Rexy (Leave footprints in the snow while outside.) *Ahkmenrah (Lead all the exhibits back to the museum.) Secret: *Gus: Find him as Cecil Fredericks. *Reginald: Find him as Cecil Fredericks. *Rebecca Hutman: Find her as Larry Daley. *Night Guard Larry: Find the Super Big Dog Bone 5 times as Rexy. (He has a Glow-in-The-Dark Flashlight with him.) *Moose: Complete the "Museum of Natural History" Character set. (Jedidiah, Octavius, Teddy Roosevelt, Laaa, Sacagawea, Dexter, Attila the Hun, Rexy, Ahkmenrah) *The Egyptian Tablet: Hop 250 Times in a session as Ahkmenrah. *Ostrich: Complete Daily Missions. *Knight: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges: #1: Animal Exhibits Challenge: *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Zebra (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Jade Lion (Enchanted) (Pickup 10 V.I.Coins per day.) Unreleased: *Mummy Ahkmenrah *Union Solider Mannequin *Dr. McPhee *African Elephant *Christopher Columbus *Teen Nicholas Ice Age Classic: *Sid *Zeke *Crash and Eddie *Fast Tony *Stu *Granny Rare: *Diego (Scratches up obstacles.) *Roshan (Watch out for Smilodons!) *Dab (Dodos are everywhere.) *The Lone Gunslinger (Flies around.) Epic: *Manny (The ice starts to crack a bit...) *Scrat (Pick up Acorns for a speed boost.) *Ellie (Plays dead when still.) Secret *Soto: Find him as Diego. *Oscar: Complete Daily Missions. *Scratte: Pick up 50 Acorns while playing as Scrat. *Buck: Complete the "Sub-Zero Heroes" Character Set. (Sid, Crash and Eddie, Granny, Diego, Manny, Ellie) *Shira: Hop 150 times in a session as Diego. *Momma: Complete Daily Missions. (Shakes the ice.) *Egbert: Complete Daily Missions. *Yoko: Get a score of 30 in 15 seconds with Sid. *Peaches: Find her as Manny. *Captain Gutt: Complete Daily Missions. *Flynn: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges: #1: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Challenge: *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Shelly (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Rudy (Enchanted) (Destroys obstacles.) Unreleased: *Raz *Silas *Squint *Dobson *Gupta *Baby Peaches *Ethan *Louis *Granny *Hyrax Leader *Ariscratle *Shangri Llama *Old Shangri *Brooke *Old Brooke *Julian *Roger *Gavin *Gertie Despicable Me *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes *Vector *Dr. Nefario *Mr. Perkins *Kyle *Tim *Mark *Phil *Dave *Jerry *Marlena *Dentist Disguise Gru *Miss Hattie *Fred McDade *Fluffy Unicorn *Young Gru *Lucy *Eduardo Pérez *El Macho *Floyd Eagle-san *Jillian *Shannon *Fairy Princess Gru *Antonio *Evil Minion *Kevin *Stuart *Bob *Scarlet Overkill *Herb *Professor Flux *Balthazar Bratt The Wizard of Oz Classic: *Dorothy *Uncle Henry *Aunt Em *Miss Gulch *Professor Marvel *Doorman Rare: *Cowardly Lion (Hogs are watching you.) *Toto (Sits down sometimes.) *Scarecrow (Dances around.) Epic: *Tin Woodman (Chop down obstacles.) *Wicked Witch of The West (Flies around on her broom.) Secret: *Glinda: Complete the "Heroes of Oz" Character set. (Dorothy, Toto, Cowardly Lion, Scarecrow, Tin Woodman) *Ruby Slipper: Find it while playing as Dorothy. *Zeke: Find the Hat while playing as Cowardly Lion. *Hunk: Find the Hat while playing as Scarecrow. *Hickory: Find the Hat while playing as Tin Woodman. *Lollipop Guild: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges: #1: Munchkin Village Challenge: *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens. *Prize #2: Munchkin Coroner (Rare) *Prize #3: 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4: Munchkin Mayor (Enchanted) (Pickup 10 V.I.Coins per day.) Unreleased: *Winged Monkey *Nikko *Sleepyhead *The Wizard *Winkie Guard Captain Category:Blog posts